This invention relates to a smoke filtering composition. More particularly, this invention relates to a new and improved smoke filtering composition derived from the fruit of a red-fruited sumac plant (e.g. staghorn sumac) and which is well suited for removing or extracting the harmful tar from smoke (e.g. tobacco smoke) using filters and filter materials treated with the present invention. The present invention is also suitable for all types of smoking devices including mechanical equipment, breathing devices and tobacco products. Thus, the smoke filtering composition of the present invention may be used in the manufacture of cigarettes, cigars, pipes, mouth pieces and other smoking items or devices; and the filtering systems of various mechanical equipment used for clearing smoking related air within structures; and as filters in a product treated nostril mold or "gas" mask.
Filtering materials and compositions for removing tar and other unhealthy substances from the atmosphere is a continuing source of research and development. The problem of adequately filtering unhealthy components from smoke is particularly acute in the cigarette and other tobacco smoking areas. Several prior art attempts at providing a filtering material specifically aimed at removing tars and other harmful and irritating gaseous compounds from tobacco include U.S. Pat. No. 1,985,840 to Sadtler (proposing the use of willow charcoal); U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,652 to Irvin (disclosing the use of several types of woods); and U.S. Pat. No. 3,279,478 to Silby (describing the use of carob and mangrove tree roots as a filtering material). However, while all of these prior art patents have attempted to provide a tobacco smoking filter composition which removes certain disagreeable and objectionable ingredients from the smoke before the smoke reaches the mouth of the smoker, it is believed that none of these materials perform adequately or have met commercial success.